The present invention relates to road cutting apparatus generally, and more specifically relates to a road cutting apparatus which is light weight and attachable to various self-propelled construction vehicles for high-speed accurate cuts in asphalt, concrete, reinforced concrete and like road surfaces.
Various road surface cutting apparatus are known for cutting or slotting asphalt, concrete and like road surfaces. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,431 to Jedick discloses a portable rotary saw for cutting grooves into surfaces such as concrete and asphalt. The '431 patent attempts to solve problems with portable rotary power saws where users need to adjust cutting depth as well as maintain their grip on the apparatus. However, such road cutting apparatus do not efficiently conduct substantial cuts quickly. Portable hand held cutting apparatus just do not have the size to support a power source or engine which can carry out large cutting tasks.
Various self-propelled cutting apparatus are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,453 to Caven et al. discloses a precision slot cutting machine for asphalt and concrete which includes a self-propelled unit with an operators station and a blade platform attached by pivot arms to allow the blade platform to freely pivot about an axis of travel to the unit. The purpose is to allow that variations which occur in the pavement surface in directions both parallel and across the travel path of the machine are compensated for.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,956 to Ketterhagen discloses a riding saw for cutting concrete, asphalt, rock, etc. The saw includes a seat for supporting the rider and a mechanical steering assembly for manipulating a position of a rear drive wheel powered by a hydraulic engine. The '956 device requires that the hydraulic engine power both the saw and the drive mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,126 discloses a self-propelled masonry slitting apparatus comprised of a housing with two handles and a drive unit for a slitting tool including at least one cutting disk. U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,523 to Swan discloses a self-propelled asphalt/concrete abrader with a quick release mechanism for disengaging the masonry saw it utilizes for cutting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,966 to Kennedy discloses a self-propelled concrete cutting saw in which the saw and the self-propelled platform associated with the saw are both driven by hydraulic engines. The saw is able to vary its forward moving speed depending on the density of the concrete it is cutting. And U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,212 to Santschi discloses a self-propelled sawing machine control apparatus for use on self-propelled walk-behind or ride-on grooving and/or grinding machines.
However, self-propelled cutting or grooving machines are not portable, and therefore not compatible for use in a variety of cutting environments and jobs. Another problem with conventional road cutting apparatus is that the depth of the cut is sometimes inconsistent, particularly self-propelled. There is a tendency for the cutting blade to "climb out" of the cut.